1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and in particular to an electrical connector comprising additional retaining plates which enhance the shielding capability of the connector and securely retain a mating connector in the connector.
2. The Prior Art
Electrical connectors are engaged in pairs to connect two electrical devices together. In order to provide proper signal transmission between the electrical devices, the electrical connectors must have a stable mechanical engagement therebetween and be capable of providing adequate electrical shielding to overcome problems of electromagnetic interference. Examples of related connectors are disclosed in Taiwan patent application Nos. 85216824, 85102758 and 85210939.
Such electrical connectors comprise a nonconductive casing defining a cavity therein. A support member is arranged in the cavity to support conductive terminals thereon. A shielding shell is fit over and surrounds the casing. The shielding shell has a front open end for insertion of a mating connector into the cavity. A plurality of spring plates extend from the shell into the cavity and are engageable with a conductive shell of the mating connector for electrically grounding and mechanically retaining the mating connector.
However, such a structure does not provide sufficient shielding for the connector and is incapable of adequately eliminating noise interference. Thus, stability and reliability of signal transmission cannot be ensured. Furthermore, such spring plates do not provide a sufficient mechanical force to effectively retain the mating connector inside the connector. Thus, the mating connector may be detached from the connector when acted upon by a significant external force.
It is thus desirable to have an electrical connector that has an electrically and mechanically stable structure so as to overcome the problems associated with the conventional connector.